Doctor Facilier
Doctor Fuckcilier is the main antagonist in the 2009 film, The crotchrocket and the Frog. Sinister and sexy, he is a voodoo cokeral of dark magic that turns cocaine into a frog, and schemes to use this advantage to take over fuckfuckfuckfuck land, and become the richest man in the town. Keith David, the voice of Facilier, describes Facilier as a schemer, a conjurer and a sorcerer of sorts. He has a song in the movie called "Friends on the Other Side". Like his polar opposite, Mama Odie the voodoo priestess, who serves as the film's fairy godmother, Facilier serves as the film's witch (witch doctor). Doctor Facilier personifies the Deadly Sin of Greed and Gluttony, for his desire for money and power, despite that his motives of wickedness are only for his "Friends on the Other Side". Imagine a potato in a blender In the beginning of the film, Facilier is feared on the streets of New Orleans for his black magic and is vehemently known as the "Shadow Man" by all the citizens. He works in the French Quarters luring unsuspecting passerby (marks) into deals where he gives them whatever they want in return for money; however, these deals would always involve the twisting or manipulating of their wishes so that his customers meet a miserable fate while Facilier makes a quick buck. He is aided in his machinations by his Shadow, which has been imbued with a life and mind of its own. The proctor, however, is madly jealous of Eli "Big balls" La Bouff (the richest man of New Orleans) and intends on taking the La Bouff fortune for himelf. When Prince Naveen and his valet Lawrence arrive from the fictional land of Maldonia, Facilier overhears of their arrival from Big Daddy's daughter, Charlotte, and plans to use this to his advantage. He persuades the prince and his manservant into taking a tour of his lair, a voodoo shop called "Dr Facilier's Voodoo Emporium." Via his song "Friends on the Other Side," Facilier reads Naveen and Lawrence's fortune through tarot cards. He discerns that Naveen wishes to be free and have a reckless lifestyle, yet he is financially cut off by his parents in order to learn responsibility; So Facilier promises that the prince's future holds "the green he needs." Facilier then turns to Lawrence, and tells the jaded valet has been abused all his life by those around him, and so the charismatic magician predicts that in Lawrence's future he would be "the man he always wanted to be". Accepting the offers, Facilier turns Naveen into a frog by nipping his finger with a voodoo charm (giving him "the green") and convinces Lawrence to become Facilier's ally in his plot to rule New Orleans. Faciler uses the voodoo talisman that cursed Naveen to transform Lawrence into the prince's doppleganger (making him "the man he always wanted to be"). His plan is to have Lawrence, disguised as Naveen, win Charlotte La Bouff's heart at the La Bouff grand masquerade ball. Then, once Lawrence marries her, Facilier will take their fortune, and kill Big Daddy through a voodoo doll. The frog Naveen escapes, and convinces Tiana, whom he mistakes for a princess, to kiss him in order to break the curse. However, since she is not a princess, the spell backfires and she too becomes a frog. The two are then chased out of the party into the bayou. An incensed Facilier, who soon learns of what happened to the frog Naveen, berates Lawrence for letting him go. Lawrence removes the talisman, and throws it, demanding to call the plan off. Facilier, frightened, dives to catch it before it hits the floor, and yells at the nutless crotch hysterically for nearly smashing his testicles, almost revealing its importance: Facilier made a deal with his "friends on the other side" (the evil Loa, in the form of the voodoo masks, dolls, and shrunken heads in his emporium). Facilier is terrified of his debt to his "friends," and attempts to pay it off by promising them to spread darkness and corruption throughout the streets of New Orleans. If his charm, the manifestation of his power bestowed by the Loa, were to be destroyed, Facilier would be taken away for his failure. It isn't specifically said what his debt is before, but is implied that he may have sold his soul in exchange for his powers. The sinister doctor tells Lawrence to "marry LaBouff's little princess. (Charlotte)" and the two of them would then split the LaBouff fortune right down the middle (though secretly mutters he would get 60%). Unfortunately, the spell begins to wear off on Lawrence's disguise, and he starts to turn back to his normal self. However, he manages to succeed in asking Charlotte's hand in marriage during the Mardi Gras parade right before the charm runs out of power. The voodoo charm needs Naveen's blood to keep Lawrence disguised as the prince, and since he escaped Facilier and Lawrence no longer have a constant supply of Naveen's blood. Despite knowing that this will put him in deeper debt with the Loa, he has no choice but to call on them to find Naveen. In exchange, he promises the spirits that once he kills Big Daddy LaBouff and gains his fortune, he will allow the Loa to own all of New Orleans and all its wayward souls. Appeased by the diabolical proposal, the Loa give Facilier the power to control voodoo shadow demons that go in search of Naveen. The shadows succeed, and bring the frog Naveen to Facilier, who locks him away after refueling the voodoo charm. During the wedding of Charlotte and Lawrence (disguised as Naveen), Facilier prepares to kill Big Daddy LaBouff through driving a pin through his voodoo doll. However, just before the vows (and assasination) can be completed, the real Naveen is freed by Ray the firefly, who interrupts the ceremony and steals the talisman and tossess it to Ray, causing Lawrence to resume his true form, leading to his arrest. Facilier and his shadows chase the firefly through the city and into the Lafayette Cemetery. There, Ray gives the charm to a grieving Tiana who thought it was the real Naveen she saw marrying Charlotte. He tells her to run and to never let Faciler get ahold of the talisman just before he faces and destroys some of the shadows with his light, but Dr. Facilier crushes and mortally wounds the firefly to death. Tiana threatens to smash the talisman if Facilier and his shadows get any closer. Feeling trapped, Faciler temporarily transforms Tiana back into a human again, and creates an illusion where she is in her dream restaurant. The Machiavellian doctor says he can offer Tiana everything she could ever want if she gives Facilier back his talisman (and telling her that it would make her late father's dream come true as well). Although momentarily considering the offer, Tiana refuses upon realizing that what she needs (love and following her heart) are more important than what she wants (and even though her father never got what he wanted, he had what he needed, and never lost sight of what was really important). Unfortunately, despite her turning down his deal and almost shattering the talisman, Facilier's dick snatches it and gives it back to him. Having no further use of Tiana, he removes the illusion and transforms her back into a frog. He pins her down with his cane, gloating that Tiana will now spend the rest of her life being a "slimy, little frog". However, Tiana replies "I got news for you, Shadow Man. It's not slime, it's mucus!", then uses her tongue to pull the talisman out of the surprised Facilier's grasp, and finally destroys it. Facilier desperately attempts to repair the talisman as a reprise of 'Friends On The Other Side' starts playing and the angry Loa appear and prepare to finally collect on his debt - by taking him away with them. Terrified, he tries to beg his "friends" for forgiveness and for more time to pay back his debt, saying he has more plans; but despite his attempts to escape his fate, the spirits proceed to drag a screaming Facilier and his shadow into their world on the "Other Side," his soul now forfeit for his failure. All that remains of the evil voodoo doctor is a gravestone with his name and terrified face etched upon it. Personality Facilier is a scheming voodoo magician with "Friends on the Other Side". Much like Ursula, Facilier tricks his victims into making deals with him by claiming he can make their dreams come true after reading their tarot cards. However, the deals he makes aren't exactly what is to be expected as when he told Naveen that he saw "the green" in his future, which Naveen thought it meant money. However, upon making the deal, Facilier transformed him into a frog. As Naveen says, Facilier is indeed charismatic, suave, smooth-talking, and often charming, but cruel, remorseless and sadistic, from leaving his victims worse off than they were before to mortally wounding Ray. A charismatic performer, Facilier is a smooth-talker of drama and showmanship. A glutton for power, Facilier is a controlling, vindictive man who does whatever he can to get what he wants. Like other Disney villains, he is highly Machiavellian as shown by his manipulation of Naveen, Lawrence, and later Tiana into helping them under false pretenses. Despite his sexy and distturbing aura, Facilier's motives behind his wickedness are self-preservation via the deal with his "friends." Unlike most Disney Villains, Facilier does not underestimate the powers of nature, and like Mama Odie, he also knows that animals can talk and that they have minds just like humans. As shown when Ray the firefly tries to take the villainous voodoo doctor's talisman away from him, Facilier seems to have understood his intentions, and tried to cease them. Also knowing that Ray's bioluminescent abdomen can destroy his voodoo shadow demons, Facilier, without hesitation, swats and crushes the firefly, ending Ray's interference. Physical Appearance Facilier bears many physical traits that are similar to Jafar, such as being tall, skinny, mustached; and dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing. Facilier has purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He has long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs. Dressed as either a voodoo bokor or the infamous Loa of the dead, Baron Samedi, Doctor Facilier wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it; the skull can be magically removed and change into a skull make-up as shown in "Friends on the other side". Under his top hat, instead of being bald or having a comb-over, Facilier has a huge hairdo to fit in his hat. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth. Facilier wears a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. One might say he somewhat looks and performs like a showman. Like most Disney Villains, Facilier wears mostly purple, red, and black in his clothing. He wields a cane with a purple globe on top, possibly a crystal ball, though it is never revealed. Facilier seems to use his cane for show performances, a tool, or a weapon. He carries a voodoo talisman, which is the fragile source of his powers. As shown, only a person besides Facilier, who wears the talisman, becomes who ever they want, provided it has a particular person's blood. Facilier is accompanied by his sidekick shadow that actually has a life and personality of its own, being able to move of its own free will and move objects like the voodoo shadow spirits. It may be suggested that it may be a similar spirit given by Facilier's "friends," though it fears the same fate that he will if failed to pay back his debt, and it is perhaps a physical representation of Facilier's inner evil and seems to show how Facilier is feeling at certain points. Powers and Abilities Facilier, as his voice actor stated, is a conjurer and sorcerer of sorts, possessing powerful voodoo magic. His shadow is capable of moving on its own, even being able to separate itself from him for a short while, as well as changing its shape and size and mhoving things through their shadows. Faciler himself can also see into the past of a person and and see what people desire the most. He is also capable of magican based magic such as slight of hand, being able to make his cane appear out of thin air, and card tricks as shown when he flicked around his deck of tarot cards with grace throughout the film, changing the pictures on the cards around while he was reading Naveen and Lawrence's fortunes and even make them look like dollar bills to entice Naveen. He can also create Illusions through a pink powder. However his power fuckfcukfcukaffect a person physically seem dependent on the person allowing Facilier to do so. Faciler tends to use his charisma and manipulations to trick the person into thinking he will aid them and then betrays them. But it is unknown if he is telling the truth when he says anything as it is shown he doesn't lie rather, he uses words that seem one thing but mean another. Facilier can call upon an army of fiendish shadow minions to do his bidding. He is able to contact his "Friends on the Other Side," though he fears them. His magic is so powerful that when Naveen is turned into a frog, the kisses he would give to anyone, except for a princess, would turn them into frogs (though this didn't happen to Charlotte when she kissed him when she was no longer considered a princess, but that could be because Facilier was gone at that point). Facilier's powers are limited, however, in that he can't conjure up a thing for himself, so he is dependent on his "friends." The life source of his powers is a voodoo talisman that he uses to disguise Lawrence as Prince Naveen. Backstage Doctor Facilier is voiced by veteran voice actor, Keith David, known to many as Goliath from the Disney melodrama animated show, Gargoyles. His chief animator is Bruce Smith who chooses to animate Dr. Facilier because "for every lead character to shine, they must have an equally entertaining adversary." Bruce Smith even describes Facilier as the love child of the Disney Villains Captain Hook and Cruella De Vil. "Friends on the Other Side" Unlike many Disney Villains, who always have minions that do their every whim or suffer their masters' wrath, Dr. Facilier is the second villain to have minions that actually become the threat to him (the first is Scar from "The Lion King," who promises the hyenas the Pridelands, but he is later on killed by them after he betrays them.) His "Friends on the Other Side" are evil Loa (possibly Ghede Loa) that seem to be the real villains of the movie, and are initially the ones responsible for acquiring the voodoo doctor his black magic. They are in the form of the Gris-Gris in his dark emporium, such as masks, voodoo dolls, shrunken heads, and shadows, and are planning to feast upon the wayward souls of New Orleans. During Facilier's musical number Friends on the Other Side, the Loa sing a tiny bit in the beginning, and stay camouflaged until the end after Naveen and Lawrence shake Facilier's hands in agreement for their dreams to come true. The Masks chant, the Voodoo Dolls beat drums with their needles and dance as Facilier whips out a talisman given to him by what seems to be the 'Head' Mask Loa, a horned mask that is much larger than the other Loa. After nipping Naveen's finger, the prince turns into a frog, and Facilier makes Lawrence his partner-in-crime by disguising the envious manservant as Naveen. Later on, when Facilier asks help from his "Friends" to retrieve Naveen when he escaped, the doctor proposes a deal with the incensed Loa that once he takes over New Orleans, he will hand over all the souls of the citizens to the gluttonous spirits. Enticed by the offer, the 'Head' Mask summons voodoo shadows to do Facilier's bidding, his first being to retrieve Naveen. Finally, during the climax at the Lafayette Cemetery, after Tiana smashes Facilier's talisman, the sinister Loa come out from hiding, reprising "Friends on the Other Side," and prepare to take the frightened voodoo witch doctor away to their world. Despite his pleas, the Spirits corner Facilier to a grave that takes the form of the 'Head' Mask, which as it turns out to also be the Hellmouth to the Voodoo Underworld. Dr. Facilier tries to escape, but his "Friends" snare and drag his shadow, thus dragging him into the awaiting mouth of the Mask Loa. As the evil Facilier and his shadow disappear inside the Mask's mouth, the rest of the Loa get sucked back into their world, just as the 'Head' Mask closes its jaws, and too vanishes in a flash of light. This is the last time Dr. Facilier and his "Friends" are seen through the remainder of the film. Facilier's background in books Facilier's situation is the one thing that does not make itself very clear in the book merchandise. Though his clues about his deals with his Friends on the Other Side is obvious, his revelation of his future consequences are not entirely mentioned. And finally, Facilier has a much different demise in books than in the movie. Tiana smashes the talisman during her dream restaurant, instead of doing it after being turned back into a frog after her first failed attempt. Once there, Tiana's hallucination disappears and she is turned back into a frog. While the talisman serves as a tool of Facilier's powers in the movie and novel, in some books it is what Facilier uses it as means of controlling the Shadows, thus he loses that control, and the evil spirits turn on him. Soon his Friends on the Other Side arrive and order the Shadows to remove the frightened Facilier. The Shadows immediately surround Facilier and spin rapidly around him until they finally disappear, along with the evil Loa, and Doctor Facilier as well. All that is left of him is his top hat. How these differences existed in the books but not in the movie is unknown, though some believe these were the original plans, but were changed for the final film. Trivia *Facilier was originally named Dr. Duvalier, and was originally a voodoo magician and fortune teller. *Facilier is the first black Disney Villain and the fourth to be French or have French origins. *Facilier appears to resemble Baron Samedi, the Haitian voodoo Loa of the dead. He wore a top hat, a tuxedo, and other accessories. He too has associations with voodoo spirits. It may be presumed that Facilier is a worshipper of Samedi. *Aspects of Facilier's appearance are shared by shock-rock singer Screamin' Jay Hawkins. *Facilier's situation is similar to that of another (non-Disney) villain, Rasputin from Anastasia. They both sold their souls to gain the power of sorcery, and the source of their powers is also their life sources. One scene of the movies shows the minions throwing the villain's power sources, and the villains snatching them in time. In the climax of both films, it is the heroines that smash the magical objects, (Rasputin was sent to Hell and Dr. Facilier was sent to the Voodoo version). What's more, the screentime of both was at a minimum. *Facilier is also similar to another non-Disney villain, Professor Screweyes from We're Back a Dinosaur's Story. They both use their frightning shadows. But Screweyes's death is that he gets eaten by his own crows. And all that is left is his screw that replaced his eye. Screweye's death is very similar to Facilier's original demise, which the Shadows encircle him, until all that is left of him is top hat. *Facilier is the first Disney Villain not to have a particular entrance of his own (like Jafar's appearance on the sand dune in the beginning of Aladdin, and Maleficent's appearance from green smoke from Sleeping Beauty), instead appearing in the opening song in a casual way. *Facilier also shares many similarities to Ursula the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid, both being in Disney movies based on classic fairy tales and taking on the role of the one who transformed the titular character of those stories, both, despite being powerful practioners, are outcasts who despise those that are more powerful then them (Big Daddy La Bouff, King Triton) and are driven by their desire to take that power for themselves throughout their respective films, both operating a business where they claim to use their powers to help make the dreams of others come true, when in reality, they do what they do for their own benefit and enjoyment, ultimately double crossing their victims and ruining their lives, both being known and feared by those they terrorize, both singing songs ('Friends On The Other Side, 'Pour Unfortunate Souls') to entice the protagonist into accepting a deal with them (both, ironically, being royals i.e Prince Naveen and Princess Ariel), both songs ending with the protagonist undergoing a magical transformation (Naveen turning into a frog, Ariel becoming human), both using a mystical amulet as part of the transformation process of the protagonist which takes something from the protagonist (Naveen's blood, Ariel's voice), said amulet is then used again as a part of their master plan which involves another mystical transformation (this one being more of a disguise) and marriage, said plans falling apart when the amulet is destroyed, and both having henchmen who are shown to be competent (Faciler's shadows, Flotsam and Jetsam). Category:Wizards Category:Classics Category:Magic Villains Category:Men Category:Comical Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Doctors